Daisuke Chronicle
by Phyr
Summary: Sequel to 'To he who cares...' angst, depression, death. Mentions of Kensuke. NOT A HAPPY FIC.


Daisuke Chronicle

Daisuke Chronicle written at 12:00 noon.

Well…. where do I begin? First off I'm Daisuke. Second I'm hated and/or disliked by everyone I know/meet. Why? I haven't a clue. Maybe it's my idiotic behavior, or my small idiosyncrasies. I don't really know. Even my partner doesn't like me. And that's saying a lot. He decided to stay with Wormmon while I was gone.

Where to start, where to start? How about my 'trip' to the US? That works.

A while ago I wrote a letter to who ever felt like reading it. It wasn't happy, but it held a lot of truths. The main one being that I like Ken. I have since decided that beating around the bush is boring and takes more effort than saying I like him.

Anyhow…

Apparently he got a hold of a copy of said letter. He wasn't too happy, but he wasn't too angry either. He thought it was a bit of a shock and that he didn't know how to react. Then he said that he wasn't even thinking about a relationship at the moment, let alone with someone that was going to be a sea away. Thus the beginning of a 'fun filled vacation'.

My 'vacation'. What a load of crap. I think, and these thoughts have been confirmed, that everyone just pulled their money together to get rid of me for the summer.

And it worked.

Little ol' me was sent off to visit Willis and Michael. After I got there I called my sis to see what was up and to tell her I got there safe. She sounded depressed that I got there at all. I think she wanted my plane to go down so she could turn my room into a walk in closet.

Isn't she nice?

So the entire time I was there I kept proving what bad timing I had. Almost like clock work I kept interrupting some 'nice' moment that Willis and Michael were having. Even when I tried not to. At one point it seamed that where ever I went I would run into them. Then they would yell at me saying I was spying on them and such, even though I wasn't. It eventually got to the point that I just left. I packed my things, got a cab and got on the next flight to Odiba.

Home sweet home…

Upon arriving at the airport the first thing I noticed was that, big surprise, no one was there to pick me up. Not that I actually told anyone, I was hoping that Willis would 'send up the red flag' when I left. Apparently he didn't.

So like ET, I phoned home.

And boy were my parents upset. Actually that's the understatement of the year. They were pissed. Jun was even worse. It seems she just got designs for expanding her room or something. And now that she couldn't use them…let's just say that what she said was too strong even for me. Which got her grounded and her even madder at me.

Feel the love.

So that brings us to today. A bright sunny fun filled day in which I stumbled across people who I thought were my friends talking about me being back. Being the curious little imp that I am I decided to listen in. I almost wish I didn't.

What I listened to:

Yolie: I can't believe the nerve of that Daisuke! He actually forced _my_ Ken-chan to watch Demiveemon while he was gone. He single handedly wrecked my chances with Ken this summer. Thank god he's gone!

TK: Did you hear?

Others: What?

Yolie: If it isn't that Daisuke's never coming back, I don't want to know.

TK: Nope. He's back already.

Yolie: Shit! Why couldn't his plane gone down? or better yet, why couldn't the US gov. have deported him to Cuba?

Iory: One he has a better chance of being struck by lightning, unless he flew by TWA. Second, he's Japanese. They would have had to send him here.

Yolie: rats.

Kari: come on guys. That's not nice, you know Ken needs Daisuke's 'help' to jogress digivolve. And that's his only use. Besides canon fodder I mean.

::all laugh::

Iory: TK how did you find this out?

TK: My brother was pestering Jun again.

Yolie: Wait, did I hear you right?

Kari: It sounded to me like you said your _brother_ was pestering _Jun_?

TK: That's what I said. It shocked me at first too. But apparently her grades are almost as high as Izzy's. She's been tutoring both Yamato and Tai.

Kari: Will wonders never cease?

TK: Well I don't know about you but I'd like some annoyances to cease.

Yolie: Yeah, namely one Motomiya Daisuke.

::all laugh::

So, you can se why my next choice, running away very fast, was my only option. What was I supposed to do? Run up to them, say hi and pretend I never heard them? Ri-ight. I'm sorry, but that's not how I want to die.

I much prefer overdosing. So much so that that's what I plan to do as soon as I'm done typing this up. I'm just using this as a way to relieve myself of some of my grief before I down my sleeping pills. Ah... An endless slumber…

Any how…

If anyone thinks I'm doing this to be selfish, well… your right. I don't want to be the butt of every ones jokes any more. And even when I tried to change no one ever gave me a chance. So to you people I say tough shit. My life, my choice. And I choose to end it.

To thoughs that will actually miss me, oh well. I don't know who you are because you were probably too busy caring about weather or not to day was that day your supposed to ware purple or not. 

As to the care of Deviveemon, I leave it up to him who he wants t stay with. My Digivise and gear should be next to this chronicle.

the only person I want to say sorry to is Ken. I put him in a bad position before I left and would like to apologize for doing so.

Goodbye. 

~ Signed one less annoyance in the world.

~!~!~!~

"…and on this sad day, it does not seem fare that the sun shines so brightly as one of our own is put to his final resting place. For the birds to sing happily while we mourn seems crule."

As the priest went on Ken looked again at the coffin that held his friend. The first one to trust him, forgive him, and to accept him. He clutches a rose tighter, then looks around at the faces of thoughs that came to say goodbye.

Jun has a set expression on her face, no expression. Apparently after she came back home at ten, she had cooked dinner for the two of them. She went to get him and when he didn't answer her yell she tried to wake him up. It took her fifteen minuets to realize that he wasn't breathing, another 5 to call for help.

He was pronounced dead upon arrival. Reason; an overdose f sleeping pills, enough to kill an ox. All washed down with half a bottle of JD. He knew what he was doing. He even disconnected all the phones in case some one tried to call for help.

His parents never even showed up.

The other Digidestend are there and they shed the appropriate tear or two. They leave almost immediately after the ceremony. Leaving Ken, and Yolie alone.

"Ken? Why aren't you leaving yet? It's over, time to go home!" she says as she stalks over towards Ken. "Damn it Ken, he ruined my chances with you while he was alive and I will not let him do so now that he's finally gone."

Ken just stands there, looking at Daisuke's new grave.

"Hello? Earth to Ken? Don't tell e your actually sad that he's gone! He was nothing."

"He was my friend." he looks at her "and I loved him."

"What?" she stands there looking at him in shock.

"I was going to tell him, but when I called it was too late." a tear slides down Kens cheek.

"How could you? How could you care for some one as selfish as him? Do you actually think if you told him sooner that he would still be here?"

"Yes." with that Ken places his rose on Daisuke's headstone, between Dai's two crests that were carved into the stone. He then starts to leave the cemetery.

"Wait!" Yolie say's as she runs to catch up with him. "Want to go out?"

Ken turns and looks at her.

"What?" she says, and indignant look on her face.

He then walks away. Never turning back.

Later…

"…and in the news to day, the famous Ichijouji Ken was declared dead after being hit by a car shortly after the funeral of a friend, Motomiya Daisuke. The driver has been charged with driving under the influence and-"

Yolie turns off her radio and cries.

~end~

AN: Please R&R. does not expect any sequel to this. This is the end. To understand this a bit better you should read "To he who cares…" you don't need to, but it is suggested.

dissclamer: not mine.


End file.
